


Stoner

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU  </p><p>Morticia is new to town with her family. Finding that her neighbor is a mad science college student who’s always finding ways to show off his works to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you get load of this.” My father says, jabbing his finger to the side while rolling his eyes. At the same time my mother in the passenger seat says.

“Oh my god girls!, Look at him!” Are four eyes dart from the man driving to the man outside of his house digging a hole and planting trees around the yard. He looks young, black blue like hair pushed back in a messy top bun. He isn’t wearing a shirt, his chest and abs covered in sweat and dirt, cowboy jeans and boots. We all almost say something but we just breathe in real sharp, catching our breath.

“Aw you gotta be kidding me girls! He’s not all that good looking really, Morticia, please be on my side for this one?”

I look over at my dad with a grin shaking my head.

“Sorry dad he’s wearing cowboy boots and doing his yard, that’s kinda hot.”

“I can do that!”

“I’d love to see you try dear.” my mom giggles in her seat grabbing all her things and stuffing it her bags. They talk while I unbuckle my seatbelt and look over at summer taking a selfie of herself. I roll my eyes and grab my bag shoving my drawling book into it and my green bag.

A mover knocks on the window and dad rolls it down with a grin.

“Yeah sorry were getting out to tell you were everything goes.”

“Okay, we already put some things in the living room-”

“Oh no here let me-” Mom pushes the man out of the way to guide everyone and rest of day went by like this. Me and summer sneak off to the yard after a while and movers left and mom and dad unpack in their room.

“Jeez that drive was to long.” I dig through my little green bag and pull out my can and pipe.

“I know mom and dad kill me in family time I feel gross.” I grin to that.

I fill my bowl, pressing lightly and licking my fingertip and pass it to summer with the lighter and a grin.

“Always such a nice smoker.” I roll my eyes and flip her off watching her light it and take it. Grabbing her phone right after and passing me the bowl.

“Okay I’m good.”

“And that’s why I let you smoke.” She coughs her exhale.

“We-ll Yeah -she coughs- That’s because you’re a fucking stoner.” I grin back and take the pipe.

“Am going to get in the shower, I’m dying for one right now.” Her eyes are down on the screen and I wonder if she’s talking to me as she walks off. I just keep lighting my bowl and inhaling. Leaning back against the pole. I look around the new yard, moving around for dad is fun and all but I don’t want to move again. The last town was a horror town full of people that would do things that messed with your fucking head. I had one two many fights, my girlfriend was a bitch from hell made by the devil. I’m glad to be so far from her. . If it ends up the same way here then yeah I’ll want to go but, if not I’m done with the moving shit. I sigh and walk to the shed, it’s not to tall I could climb the brick side and hook my knee on the roof. I put my things into my bag and put my bag on the roof of the shed, climbing up. I move around to the top and sit on the splitting. Grabbing my bag, I fill my bowl light it a few times and hitting it. I sigh and stare up at the stars how much I wish I could touch them.

“Hey there stoner.”

I slightly jump and turn my head, looking at the next door neighbor standing there with a smirk. I frown my brow and watch him climb the side up to my shed roof. He sits next to me the opposite way and starts to fill his own bowl. My eyes go wide and I can’t help my mouth when I don’t think first but,

“what the fuck kind of weed is that?” I lean in, it’s like it’s glowing purple blue. He chuckles and hands it over to me.

“Wanna try, it’s some strong ass space weed.”

“Space weed, your fucking with me.” I stare at him while taking up the offered pipe. Lighting, I hold back my cough as best as I can and hand him the bowl so he can hit it to which he does.

“No I’m not.” He smirks and fills it again passing it to me,

“I’m a mad scientist who found his way into the other world out there.”

I just stare at him. I love everything crazy, you can ask my family. Aliens stars and the universe, this is to good to be true.

“I don’t believe you.” I pass his pipe back feeling way to high for my own good, I grin he was right on that,

“Wanna see my ship.” He smirks back leaning towards me. I nod and put my things in my bag and move around to the other side of the roof . We slide down and off. I swallow and look around his yard. It looks like a junk yard mess, piles of shit everywhere.

“Come on stoner.”

I grin back him and follow closely through his slider doors. The house is dimly lit and to say the least, a man cave. Not much look at, I follow him through the home to the garage. And my god do my eyes go wide.

“WHOLLY SHIT YOU WEREN’T LYING, TAKE ME OUT!” I yell running around the ship, my hand gliding over the metal. And the glass dome, I stop and stare at the insides, two seats a dash beer bottles everywhere but oh my god.

“Really?”

I look around the glass at him grinning at me from ear to ear.

“Please, take me out there, I want it too, that world is something that, oh I can’t explain it, how bad I just don’t fit here but there.”

“Yeah, Yeah right fucking now hold on.” He runs off and I almost jump up and down. I’m glad I have my bag and phone, that’s all I need. He comes back with a large bag and keys.

“Alright lets have our self an adventure.”


	2. Dream Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't spell checked it 'sorry for any errors'

The doors open from the sides and bottles fall out I laugh and look over at him.

“Just toss the rest out.” He says and does the same to his side and we get into the ship. It starts up with a beautiful roar and sways like boat on water. I look at him with a grin as the garage door opens and we back out. Summer just happens to be pulling her rooms personal things out from the car. Her hair looks washed, shit, I dip in my seat with embarrassment as she looks over and catches me. She gives me a smirk and wink, and my phone starts to go nuts.

He laughs next to me as we shoot into hyper speed, I turn in my seat and stare at the colors flashing by.

“It’s amazing how we watch movies, but the real thing is out there.”

“This is so amazing I cant even.” I pull my bangs back out of my eyes and look over at him.

“Okay there’s a planet that has this weed, everywhere growing everywhere, and that’s where we’re going to collect some to sell- I’ll give you half of the money for doing this with me.”

I swallow and nod opening my bag.

“yeah sure, just let me smoke first shit, ha.” I giggle and fill my bowl looking over at the smirking man. He shakes his head and puts a code into the ships panel and auto pilot comes on. The colors fades and we make it into the vast amount of black and rock. The planets closer then on earth, that’s now so far away a grin spreads on my faces as I light my bowl inhaling the smoke.

“How old are you by the way?” He asks turning in his chair and opening his bag in the back, pulling out a 40 oz.

“eighteen, old enough to fuck around and not get you in trouble.”

“Good enough for me, do you drink?”

“Yes.”

“My kind of girl.” He smirks and opens the top eyes on me as I take another hit.

“What’s you name by the way.” He swigs and offers me the bottle. I take it and he takes my pipe filling it with his smoke.

“Morticia, Morticia Ayla Smith.” I drink down more then I thought I would, I’m thirsty from cotton mouth.

“Morticia Ayla Smith, nice to meet you, I’m Rick Sanchez I’m twenty three.”

I bite my lip and swig more beer looking at him watching me, we both laugh and he fills the pipe handing it to me as I hand him the 40 ounce.

“Well Rick you’ve already surpassed my limits on badass, just on this ship alone. But what all have you’ve done out here.” I somewhat look around us through the glass globe, the beautiful darkness and auras glowing around rock masses then back him.

“Oh man, there’s worlds out here I still haven’t found.” He grins over at me “do you like movies?”

Confused I grin at him with frowned brows “yeah, why?”

“Well, it’s an hour ride there, I haven’t gotten my hyper speed down yet. After I use it I have to wait an hour for it to re-up and so on- so what kind of movie would you like to watch.”  
I shrug and kind of laugh “Well my favorite movie is Alice in the wonderland.” He grins and nods

“Alright, I haven’t seen that before.”

“You haven’t?”

“Nah, don’t watch cartoons never cared.”

I grin watching the glass globe turn into a t.v . We watch the movie passing weed and beer. An hour later way too buzzed and high for this we hop out of the ship laughing. He try’s to hush me but ends up laugh more with me. He tosses me a rice bag and we stalk to the tall and thick sized plants I swallow looking around, this has to be guarded or something. I look over at Rick, he’s rushing, picking fastly peeking back and forth. I swallow again and pull as much as I can, stuffing the bag full, having to push more down to fit more in. I knew it. A siren wails across us and I look over at the man who grabs my arm and starts to run.

We run back to the ship with guns being shot and lights on us. My heart races but my feet keep going, I know how to do this, It’s been so long tho. I jump over a bolder and keep running behind Rick my bag tight in my hand. We get to the ship and my hand fumbles, but I get it and get it in. Rick takes off and the ship is in hyper speed.

I wait for a moment before talking or look over at him. The bud smells really good in my arms. I smirk and look over at him.

“That was fucking awesome, my heart-my heart is racing.”

“m-mine to, wholly shit did-did you jump over that rock?”

I nod and put the bag to the side.

“Yeah I skateboard and surf, I do a lot of shit.” I smile at him and put my hand over my chest fixing my rings with my fingers.

“shit that was crazy, where’re we going.”

“Selling this shit now.”

I nod my hand still on my chest, we exit hyper speed and fly through space.

“We have another hour.” He states looking over at me. I rub my chest, my hand rubbing lower. My adrenaline racing so fast, he puts the ship in auto pilot and turns in his chair. I turn mine and pull off my flannel shirt and hook it behind me on the chair. Grinning at the other, he pulls off his blue ripped up shirt and opens his legs.

“Come here.”

I stand up and walk to him, moving my legs apart I sit on his lap and put my arms over his shoulders with a grin. His hands lay on my hips and rub with a rough palming. I lean in and kiss his lips, he’s the deep tongue down your throat kind of kisser. I groan and roll my hips over his grown groin, with one hand I grip his chin pull back inhale and go back in for a kiss. My eyes half lidded and on his, he has two different eye colors. The right is light blue the other dark blue, man this guy is crazy. I breath through my nose, our mouths not stopping. Rick’s hands pull up my black wife-beater shirt and tosses it to the side.

“Hold on.” He breaks from the make out and leans to the side and clicks a button, the clear glass turns black and the inside glows red. I smirk when he leans back smile at me. I bite my lip and unhook my bra, letting him pull off. He flicks it like a sling shot and makes me laugh. I pull my bangs out of my eyes and get off his lap grabbing another forty ounce and the pipe and weed. Rick smirks and grabs the handed out bottle, and pulls a flask out from his back pocket.

“You’re gorgeous girl.” I grin and sit back on his lap filling the bowl, his hand runs up and down my thigh to the hem of my shorts, fingertips slowly inching their way up. His other hand brings his flask to his mouth like a robot, the smell of the liquor makes my stomach swirl sickly. I take the hit first but lean over to kiss him , my tongue running over the taste of what hate on what I like. I moan and blow the kiss into his mouth. He takes and I move back to watch him exhale it with a grin. I take a long swig of the beer as he hit’s the bowl. We drink and smoke and kiss, hands feeling up on what we’re about to jump. Both of us high and I’m getting close to drunk, I stand and let him pull my shorts and underwear down. A giggle comes from my mouth it’s so quiet, the two of us staring at each other as I now just wear my converse and socks. I grab his arms and make him stand.

“You’re turn.” I state as I get onto my knees undoing his jeans and pulling them down. Biting my bottom lip looking up at him before palming his cock through his boxers, which I may add have green alien heads all over it. I smirk and look back up at him, he’s watching me with a toothy smirk.

“I have the same pair of boxers.”

We both burst into laughter, my hands still on the sides of his hips, I swallow with a sigh and dip my head forward inhaling him. My fingers hook under his elastic and I pull them down, licking my lips wet so I can rub them over his head. Peeking up at him from under my lids to see if he’s watching, and he is. I lightly rub my plump lips back and forth before opening my slightly to let my tongue out. Dragging the tip of my tongue along the edges of his tip, he inhales sharply and pulls a hand through his hair. I bring my tongue back into my mouth to swallow his taste. I grin and wipe the corner of my mouth with my thumb. And lap my tongue over his slit a few times like cat cleaning it’s fur, moving to the base of dick and back up to his head, my hands only on his hips. I take pride in being able to do this to men, women, women, their soft skin. I haven’t been with a guy in so long.

I look up at Rick and watch his face as he hits his climax, my mouth wrapped around his cock, my throat letting him find a deep place to spread white. I pull back with a ‘pop’ and crawl over to the bag and pull out another beer, how is so cold in this bag. I look over at the man who sits back down grinning at my from ear to ear flask in one hand. The other stroking his cock.

“How does this bag stay cold R-rick?” My words are going to start to slur from the booze.

“My inventions, you know I think- I think I found a-a fucking perfect match for me.” I look behind me, my hand in the bag grabbing another bottle of beer.

“Yeah, who’s that.” I roll my eye’s men talk when their drunk and half the time it ain’t me. I. . .I’ve been done like shit and I don’t what men say, they do anything to get you to suck their dick. To fuck them carry their fucking kid. Men aren’t that great.

“You.”

“Shut up.”

I sit back on my calf’s and open the bottle, chugging as much as I could. Rick gets onto his knees and moves towards me, taking the bottle from my hand he kisses my lips lightly. Putting the bottle down he cups my face with both hands. His tongue running over mine like a song, so light, so soft and it means something I can’t even understand yet. When he pulls back I peck his lips lightly.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be in town Rick, but if you mean this, I’ll make you keep me.” I smirk at him

“I want you, trust me.” He moves closer and I turn around, letting him move me into his body, his dick rubbing against my ass I lean back on him and let him hold me. Wrapping his arms around me, I tilt my head to the side. His lips kissing light pecks across my skin, he pitches my hard nipples and pulls them with a light twist. I groan and rub against his cock, it’s been so long since I’ve fucked a guy.

“Are you okay doing this on the floor, it’s-it’s kinda dirty.”

“I’ve fucked on worse don’t worry.” I moan rubbing against him. He chuckles.

“My girl.” I smirk and let him move me around, leaning me over. I get onto my elbows and look over my hips to him ogling at my body from behind. I smirk.

“Like what you see.”

“You fucking bet.”

Rick’s two palms cup my cheeks and opens me up his face I can feel, oh my god. I haven’t been eaten out by a guy in sometime, the feeling of his prickly chin against my waxed skin. I moan and buck my hips into his face, his nose exhales as his tongue presses against my asshole. I groan to the feeling, he moves lower Rick’s breath through his nose sends goosebumps across my body. I inhale sharply and lick and bite lip. He dips his tongue down low over my shaved lips, the tip of his tongue barely touching the inside. I groan throbbing for him, opening my legs wider, trying to open myself as much as I can to him to eat me up.

Rick groans his mouth sucking my lips wetting them, his tongue moves in and flicks over my clit.

“AH oh god Rick.” I grin and buck my hips to the flick of his tongue against my clit, over and over.

“S-s-s-s-stop o-oh oh gh-GO-god.” In a second I come to the flicking of his tongue, it’s to sensitive but not enough. I breath heavily and sit up looking at him behind me.

“R-ready to fuck.”

He smirks and pulls me up above his cock I grin, it’s been so long. He moves me down and I hold his dick for us as he lowers me. I groan and roll my head as he enters me, real dick, really thick and perfectly long to what I like. I moan all the way down to the base of his sack and fall forward with my hands out. Rick holds my hips and bucks up, pulling almost all the way out, I grin and go down before he can come back up. We both groan out and huff out a hearty breath.

“Mhm, It’s been so long.” I whimper out as he starts to rock his hips back and forth.

“So long?” He leans over me and thrusts up into me deeply I groan and nod my bowed head hair covering my face.

“I swing both ways.” I state and smirk back at him.

He smirks back and thrusts again.

“So do I.” I throb around him and I know he felt it, a grin spreading across his face as his hips start a rhythm up for the both of us.

I lick my lips and meet his hit of the hips, his hand slaps my ass cheek and I yelp and moan.

“You like roughness.”

“Yeah.”

“Name what you like.”

“My ass being slapped,” I smirk “Bondage, chokers being choked, cutting, whips chains. All the shit.”

Rick slows down and tells me to stand with him, he pulls out of me and we get up I look over at him. He nods his head to the small yet convenient backseat.

“Lay on your back.” He tells me and I smile at him, taking two steps to the seat and lay back. My arms over my ribs and my hands held together over my chest. He smiles back and gets on, one knee on the seat and I wrap my leg around the side of his hip. His other leg supports him up, he runs his hand over my thigh down past my knee. Rick hooks my leg around his waist with my other, then pushes his member down over my clit in between my lips and back into the warmth of my throbbing hole. I lean my head back and arch off the seat, making a show of my breast for him.

Rick grunts as he slowly inches his way back into me, I lick my lips and gasp as he slides over my sweet spot. How long has it been since it’s felt this good. I hold on underneath the chair and the top of the seat my rolls to the side. I whimper in pleasure my dry chapped lips stick lightly to my shoulder, I lick my skin and lips freeing them looking down at the flask on the floor. I lean over a bit and reach for it but Rick grabs it with a rough chuckle.

“You’re just as-as messed up as me.” I watch him take a swig and give him a lazy smirk flipping him off while trying to slow my breathing down. I’m throbbing around him like crazy. He smirks back and drinks more leaning down to pass it to me through his mouth. I move my head to the side

“really, that shit already taste bad.” He almost chokes and swallows it, lean against the seat the laugh, move around in me I move hips a little to that with a smile. Watch him leaned over, flask in hand smirk on his face.

“Fuck me like that.” no hands on me just his hips holding mine close to him, my hands aren’t on him.

“k.”

He offers me a drink and I sit up to take a shot.

“Ah gross that-that taste like methadone shit what the fuck is that!”

“How do you even know what liquid methadone taste like? No it’s called lean but my own space version .” I groan I rub my forehead as he stares down at me.

“Can we finish fucking and-and talk about this shit later dude, jezz.” Rick smiles and thrusts forward. I pull my bangs out of my eyes and smile back at him. Keeping my hand on top of my head, swallowing, blinking, enjoying this moment in space. With this guy I really kind of don’t know, but I really know I like his dick.

“Oh GoD!” he- he keeps hitting that good spot oh lord have mercy on my soul for I have sinned. What did I sin for, this, for feeling good. I have many mixed feelings on that one.

Rick keep thrusting as I say ‘oh god’ over and over. Throbbing around his cock and feeling myself coming like I haven’t touched myself all year long. I roll my head to the side and pull him down to kiss at my neck as he finishes himself off.

“I-I-I have to pull out in a second doll- uh- god you feel amazing.” I grin and kiss at the corner of his jaw and earlobe.

“Come in me, my tubes are tied.” He inhales sharply and swallows, his hips losing rhythm and rick buries face the nape of my neck inhale my hair. I smile wrapping my legs tightly around his waist rick rock’s me back and forth a few times and a forcefully throb my hole. He let’s out a shaky groan and I feel it, the warmth. He gives a few thrusts pumping himself dry. We stay like this for a second or two breathing, I let my legs go and Rick leans back a bit. He grins at me and cups both my breast his thumbs brush over my hard nipples, bringing them to a point. I watch with a small smile, relaxed and so much calmer then I have been in some time. I needed this way more then I thought, maybe I should take mom and summer’s word’s more to heart. \

  
I stand in the shower hands aimlessly cleaning myself as I watch him through the glass. Shaving his face half of it done and in a rush he peeks at me from the corner of his eyes.

I smile at him and get back to cleaning my body with the hotel soap and wash cloth. The warm water poring over my skin all the way down to my toes. I wiggle them and lean down to clean my legs knees toes and feet, them back up. I rise off again and don’t worry about shaving seeing that I didn’t bring one. Rick’s done shaving, he splashes water on his face and walk’s over to the shower and sits on the toilet pointing to my leg. I look down and back at him with a grin. He’s holding the shaver and shaving cream so, I guess.

“For real?”

“Yes I’m being very for real kid now give me your leg.” I grin bigger and lean against the wall and give him my leg. Watching him rub the cream in between his hands and on my calf. I lick my lips and smile he leans over to wet the shaver and starts from the ankle up to the knee. Rick cleans off the shaving cream and does another clean up, doing this all the way around and to the other leg as well.

“Now your little girl down here needs a touch up doll.” He smirks a me and I lean over cupping myself.

“Shut up.”

“Come on, I’m playing.” He pulls my hand away and leans in kissing my belly button then my underwear line.

“Ah Oh! Shit Rick!” I grab a fist full of his hair and let him eat me out. Going about what he was doing on his own. His tongue rub around my clit the right way. I arch my back off the shower wall.

“Ah fuck.”

“I’m going to buy you a toy to play with, with me.” Rick mumbles in between my legs. And I whimper back a yes.\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like please give me good feed back :3


End file.
